The Twists and Turns of Lies and Love
by LANfanaddictNIE
Summary: Darcy Edwards was not a stranger to Degrassi, but things have drastically changed since she has last roamed through the halls of Degrassi High. She has a lot on her plate this semester with school and a certain blue-eyed, blonde hair player. *Click 2 Continue!* Even if you don't 'ship' Declan/Darcy plz give first few chapters a shot
1. Home, is where you left

**Notes/Changes: The story is an AU.**

**Holly J. and Declan were never a **_**real **_**item because he played Holly J. just like every other girl.**

** Declan and Fiona are still at Degrassi.**

** Jake and Clare are OVER.**

** Eli is recovering. EClare working on their relationship.**

** Clare/Darcy's parents ARE divorced.**

**_._._._._._**

"Gosh everything looks so different." Darcy said to herself as she sat in the back of a Toronto taxi cab while on her way home. She thought that it was time to come home. She had heard of her parents' divorce and of her mother's remarriage and she couldn't let her younger sister face this situation alone.

The last few streets to her house seemed like they were miles long. Maybe it was because it was late in the evening, but whatever it was, her insides were building with anticipation. Her sister Clare did not know about her homecoming and Darcy wanted it that way. She wanted her arrival to be a surprise, but of course her mom already knew that she was returning.

Minutes later Darcy was at the front door of her house. It stood there looking lonely. Darcy took one last deep breath and then she rang the door bell.

"Darcy!" Clare squealed out in an ecstatic voice just as the door swung open enough to see who was outside.

"Clare Bear! I missed you!" Darcy yelled out while opening her arms wide reaching out for a hug from her sister.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe your back. I missed you so much. I am so happy that you're here. Things have just been so hectic around here." Clare said while tears began developing in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm glad to be back home, to be here with you." Darcy said as she comforted Clare, still hanging on to one another in a bear hug.

"Here come sit down." Clare eventually said while gesturing toward the living room couch.

"Wow, the house looks so different. " Darcy said as she examined the room as she sat still in a house that she used to call home. Now it felt like it was someplace strange. Quiet and Desolate.

The two sat in silence enjoying each others company. Clare finally broke the silence and said "Let's take your bags up to my room. We can be roommates for the time being." Clare said with enjoyment.

"What's wrong with my old room. Is it being renovated? Or did mom really turn it into her Study room like she planned?" Darcy said in a joking manner.

"Oh. Uh, our new stepbrother currently inhabits that room…" Clare said in a nervous manner.

"Ah, step-brother, I forgot about that…him…I mean I forgot about _him_." Darcy said while becoming slightly embarrassed. How could she have forgotten, her mom spoke to her about it over the phone when they were making arrangements for her arrival.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's head upstairs. Are you planning to go back to Degrassi? I mean, it's mid-semester…" Clare added.

"Yeah, I need to go back. I am behind by a year. So I made arrangements with the secretary earlier today to make an appointment with the guidance counselor and the principal tomorrow. Hopefully they can squeeze me into some classes." Darcy explained.

"That's great. We get to spend our high school years together after all!" Clare said with exhilaration.

"I know right. And speaking of High School, how are you and your, shall I say boyfriend, doing?" Darcy curiously asked.

Clare was hesitant to answer. She and Eli were trying to reconcile their romance, but it was hard to do because of each of their own stubbornness and personal dilemmas. "Well, I'm back with Eli, we went through a rough patch, but we're trying to work things out and just keep the past in the past. You know." Clare said.

Darcy was caught off guard with her sister's wisdom in relationships. She thought to herself, wondering if that's how she handled her first few relationships. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Clare's voice.

"So did you happen to find a new love in Kenya, I mean you never wrote about anyone, and you sort of stopped asking about Peter after awhile." Clare said whilst trying to not get into a really touchy subject.

"Let's see, I did fall in love…with the people, their culture, they were inspiring. But if you meant guys, well then, no. I didn't have time to go out and hang with friends, it's very different there than it is over here." Darcy said in a plain manner. After arguing with her mind, and against her better judgment, she slowly asked "How…_is_…Peter?"

"Oh, I think he's doing okay…now." Clare stated. "Darc, I don't know what to tell you…Peter…well you know how I told you about his meth streak…well, it got a hold of him for a while again. He lost his job at the Dot, and he lost some good friends. I heard that he got out of rehab about a month and a half ago. He is staying in Regina now with his mom. I'm sorry, Darc…"

At first, several tears started to run down Darcy's face upon hearing this news. Darcy did not know what to say, or even how to deal with talking about him as if she didn't even know who he was. She felt so disconnected from Peter. She felt as she didn't even know the guy. She never wanted their relationship to be this way; in fact, she never pictured her life this way…so dramatic. She couldn't help but feel guilty, for there was something that Clare or anyone else knew. She finally put some words together and began saying "I can't believe Peter would do something like that. That's not the same Peter I fell in love with. I can't believe how much he changed. It hurts."

"People change…Peter did…I did…our parents did and you did." Clare said with a comforting voice.

A long silence fell between the two. "Well it's getting late, we should hit the sack. Tomorrow is a new day." Darcy said as she began to yawn, but there was still a shakiness in her voice.

"Alright, Good night Darc." Clare said as she walked toward the restroom to change her clothes and get ready for bed.

Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep. Clare's alarm came on at 6:45 in the morning. She glanced down at the floor, Darcy was still sleeping. She stared at the ceiling for awhile just lost in thought. She wondered why Darcy didn't elaborate about her experience. Over a period of time, she hadn't noticed that her relationship with her sister had started to unwind. It was quite difficult for her to process it. After several more minutes of lying in bed, she eventually looked at the time again and decided that it was time to get the day started.

Clare weakly got out of bed, just as she did every morning. She was not a morning person, but she had to get started early because she was slow at getting ready. She made her way to the shower being careful not to stumble upon her sister that was sprawled out on the floor.

It was 7:10 am, Darcy stretched out her arms and legs. She blinked several times as to familiarize herself with her surroundings. The objects in the room were still a bit fuzzy and it didn't help much that the sun was already shining brightly and glaring its light through Clare's window. She eventually stood up, and began stretching again. Soon she started fixing her 'bed' which was basically folding a blanket and deflating an air mattress.

Clare was out of the shower and dressed. She was brushing her teeth when Darcy knocked on the door. "Almost done." Clare shouted while she still had her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ok." Darcy said without enthusiasm. Usually she was - she had to be- a morning person.

Clare exited the restroom while saying "It's all yours. I can do my make-up and hair out here."

"Sounds good. And wow, you dress fast." Darcy said.

"Well there's not much to my outfits these days. After all, it's a school uniform, not much time is needed on my dressing during school hours these days." Clare said in a humorous manner.

"I see that. I hate uniforms…there so…uniform." Darcy said in a dull voice. "Well I should start getting ready too. I have to make a good impression with Simpson and the counselor today." Darcy said as she closed the door to the restroom.

The sisters were both ready by 8:00. They made their way downstairs to get a quick bite to eat. Their mom was in the kitchen and Jake was sitting at the table looking at the back of a cereal box.

"Darcy, sweety!" Helen yelped out upon seeing Darcy. Helen reached out to Darcy giving her a hug. "It's good to have you back honey." Helen said. "This is Jake, perhaps you remember him." Helen began to say again.

"Yeah. Hi Jake. I'm Darcy…in case you didn't know." Darcy stated. She soon turned red realizing that her introduction might have sounded rude if Jake heard it the wrong way. She felt awkward. "Mom, so will you be dropping us off this morning?" Darcy asked her mom.

"No, Clare catches a ride with Jake, so you can too. Listen honey, I have to go now, but theirs some cereal and milk in the fridge, so help yourself. Have a good day kids." Helen said as she made her way out the front door.

"Wow, mom doesn't stand still these days does she." Darcy stated.

"Yup, that's our mom." Clare said with a sour voice.

"Well I'm going to take a rain check on the cereal. What time do you usually leave?" Darcy said.

"5 minutes ago." Jake interrupted.

"Oh." Darcy said. "Then I guess we should get going." She said in a way that sounding like a question.

"Ok." Clare and Jake agreed.

The siblings got to school a few minutes late, mainly because of the unusual amount of traffic that Monday morning. They walked up the stairs and entered into Degrassi. Darcy walked slowly, taking in all the changes that had occurred since she had departed many months back.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Clare said to Darcy. Darcy nodded and Jake waved bye.

Darcy then quickly made her way to the front office. "Hello, I have an appointment this morning with Principal Simpson."

"Oh yes I see Ms. Edwards. Mr. Simpson is in his office, go ahead and go on in." The secretary said.

"Thank You." Darcy replied and made her way around the corner. She took a deep breath in before turning the knob to enter Mr. Simpson's office.

"Hello Ms. Edwards". Mr. Simpson greeted.

"Hi." Darcy said and she continued on saying "I was hoping that it wasn't too late in the semester for me to take some classes, even just a couple, you know, just to get back on track with my school work."

"Darcy…if you're serious, you need to buckle down on your school work and participate in an extracurricular activity. I already had a chat with the guidance counselor, and there are some classes that you can take as a full time student, but you have to be committed after all we are already quite a ways into the semester."

"Mr. Simpson, I promise I will do my best. I am serious about this, I will not take it lightly. I know I can do the work …" Darcy was saying.

"Ok Darcy." Mr. Simpson said. "Also, we have a dress code here. Here is a form for you to fill out later, so that we can order you a uniform. For the time being, you'll have to use the spares we have at the nurses office. Darcy, I want you to be in a school uniform before lunchtime. If not, you won't be able to attend Degrassi High. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Clear. Very clear. I understand Principal Simpson." Darcy said in a respectful tone.

"Oh and Darcy, I already have your class schedule here and a locker for you. I already knew what your intentions were when the secretary told me that you made an appointment to see me. However, it is your responsibility to find an extracurricular activity that you can be involved in." Mr. Simpson said.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Simpson! And don't worry I will find something to do." Darcy said.

"Okay get to class now." Mr. Simpson said.

Darcy made her way through the halls of Degrassi. She was lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she had arrived at her first class. It was an English/Literature class. She was given AP classes so that it would count as a college credit if she passed her AP test. She didn't see any familiar faces as she walked into the classroom. The teacher gestured her over. Darcy showed her the class schedule and was soon pointed toward an empty seat. The teacher handed her a book and a hand out and whispered, "See me after school to discuss what you missed." Darcy nodded.

She looked at the cover and read _HAMLET_. She then began reading. She must have missed a lot of class time while in Simpson's office because minutes later the bell rang and students were leaving. She collected her things and left the room. She made her way down the halls once again, but this time it was different. All eyes were upon her as she made her way around. She liked the attention, but even these stares were a little too much for her to handle.

Clare soon saw her overwhelmed sister in the hallway. As she approached, she called out "Darcy."

Darcy was somewhat relieved to see Clare. She didn't realize what a stress her first day would be. "Hey Clare." She said. "Well, as you may already know, I am now _officially_ back at Degrassi."

"I see that." Clare said. "So what's your next class?" She asked.

"Uh…I don't even know…let me look at my schedule. It says… or actually it doesn't say. It's blank, but for Building it says Drama stage 2." Darcy said in a way that you could tell that she was confused.

"Oh you have an elective class/extracurricular. It's a class that is supposed to enhance your reading and writing skills along with your thinking ability." Clare said with sarcasm. "Basically, you'll be doing plays. Ha, what fun you will have!" Clare said.

"Didn't you say Eli was a drama freak…I mean king…a drama king." Darcy said in wonder.

"Yeah he is, but he definitely won't be in that class. It's a Senior class." Clare pointed out.

"Ah, I see. So I won't have the pleasure of bumping into him…" Darcy was saying to Clare. But just then they were nearly pummeled by a fast pacing guy.

"Oh sorry….Hey Prop master Clare, and brown eyed beauty…" The guy began to say. "I guess you still have the pleasure of bumping into someone, me." The blue-eyed guy went on saying.

"Declan this is Darcy. She's my sister. Darcy meet Declan." Clare said introducing the two.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Declan said while he was obviously checking Darcy out.

"Yeah apparently I do." Clare said while feeling awkward standing between the two teens whose eyes haven't left each other. "Ok. I'm just going to cut myself out of this picture…" Clare said still feeling awkward.

"Bye Clare." Darcy said, barely even lifting her hand to wave.

"So where you headed?" Declan asked.

"I have…well I don't know what the class is called. It's in the drama department in stage 2." Darcy said.

"Awesome. I'm in there too. I'll walk you there." Declan said whilst he raised a brow.

"Technically you won't really be walking me there. You have to be there to." Darcy said.

"What if I'm lying. Maybe I just want to spend time with you. I am always fond of new toys." Declan flirtatiously said.

"Well first off, I'm not your Barbie doll. Second, lying is a sin." Darcy said with the latter part being in a joking manner.

"Funny. So why the late start into the semester?" Declan asked.

"Let's see. My cover story….I lived in Kenya for a year and a half. I did some charity work and…well let's not spoil the ending." Darcy said.

"Oh I see. So you have a past in Kenya. Very…intriguing." Declan said as he stared at Darcy with his ice blue eye's that sent a chill down Darcy's spine. She couldn't help but be captivated by him. He was definitely charming and witty, but she never said that was a bad thing.

**So this was a LONG first chapter. Better description and more Declan/Darcy interaction will be in chapters after this one. Read and Review Please. **


	2. Trade a Truth for 3 Lies

Declan and Darcy were soon in class and not a moment to soon because seconds later the bell rang. Darcy looked around the room to once again see that all eyes were turned to her. It could be that I'm just a new face she thought to herself. But then she started hearing whispers which led her to the conclusion that perhaps jealousy was already in the air. Are these girls seriously giving me a hateful glare just because I walked in with Declan, she thought. "Tough crowd." Darcy mumbled under her breath. Declan simply grinned.

"Well class, it seems we have a new addition. This here is Miss Darcy Edwards. Ms. Edwards please tell us about yourself." The teacher said with much enthusiasm.

"Uh…I'm Darcy. There's not much to say…I guess." Darcy said.

"Ms. Edwards. This class is to promote one's speaking ability to provide self confidence when speaking in a crowd. So I suggest that you add to your introduction, besides it definitely looks like you already have everyone's attention." The teacher said.

"Okay…hmmm." Darcy said while biting her lower lip. "I attended Degrassi previously about 2 years ago. I went through a rough stage for awhile, and my parents thought I needed a reality check…which I did. I was with a retreat for a bit, and after that, I was still completely lost. I was losing my friends, my relationship with my parents was deteriorating, and my boyfrie…my _ex_-boyfriend was the only string that was holding my life together. But I soon cut that loose. I…I was given the opportunity to help children in Kenya, and I jumped at the opportunity. I mean who wouldn't? It was a chance for my new start…to get a new outlook…to leave my past…behind me. I must admit that my experience in Kenya was life-changing but…" Darcy was saying until a loud noise disrupted her. The fire alarm had gone off.

"Students, you know the drill. Quickly, let's make our way to the field; grab your bags if you have it. Remember, no locker stops." The instructor said with all seriousness.

Darcy was glad the alarm came on. She felt like she was getting into a touchy subject. That stuff she spoke about was personal, but something just moved her to speak about it. She picked up her purse and followed her other classmates out the door and into the already packed hallway. The noise was chaos, with all the chattering along with the ringing of the alarm. She hadn't even noticed that Declan was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Darcy said when she finally noticed that Declan was awaiting her response.

"I said…your life story was just getting interesting. I'm starting to hate the schools alarm system." Declan said in an obviously flirtatious manner.

"Awh, I see…I am already causing you to take a stance against school property and we've only met a half an hour ago. That makes me a great acquaintance, don't you think?" Darcy said while trying to play hard to get even though she was undeniably falling for Declan.

"Playing the hard to get card are we not" Declan simply stated as he looked into Darcy's eyes and then down to his shoe.

Darcy gasped and bit her lower lip. She was lost for words. Am I really that readable she thought? I should probably change gears with this guy. Besides, I don't want a cling along this semester. "Okay enough of this shit…just get to the point!" Darcy said looking very flustered.

Declan only took that expression as sexy. He walked closer to her and whispered into her ear "You know, I like a girl with an edge. By the way, all I have is Dentyne…I don't carry Orbits for that dirty mouth" he said in a cute mocking manner.

"Honestly, I don't need either because well, I don't even have to waste my time explaining anything to you." Darcy said while definitely becoming irritated. Yes this guy was totally hot but he was just so UGH! In fact, his obnoxious flirt attempts were becoming overwhelming and over the top. "Whatever." Darcy eventually said and then she began to walk faster to lose Declan.

Eventually Darcy was out of the building along with her other fellow _Degrassians_. Not a moment later she got a slight tap on the shoulder.

"What!" She snapped as she turned around only to see one whom she did not expect.

"Oh a…I just wanted to see how things were going…you know…I thought that you were looking for Clare or something…" Jake said while trying to imply that he thought he was being helpful.

"Look, I'm sorry…I just thought that you were someone else" Darcy replied while still trying to cover up her agitated sound.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm always being confused with someone else." Jake said while trying to ease the mood of their current conversation.

"Ha-Ha." Darcy said without any intention of saying anything else. It's not that she was acting like a stuck up bitch, she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had a brother that wasn't the offspring of either of her parents.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then?" Jake said questioningly.

Darcy nodded. She finally arrived at the football field surrounded by hundreds of other students just roaming around. She knew she had to find her class to _check in_, and then she could go on her merry way and…well actually she couldn't…she didn't know anyone to hang out with at least. This was just like the last time she was here; she had very little friends since the snowboarding weekend. She wiped that thought away immediately. She knew that if she thought about it too much, she would be miserable and most definitely her mind would find a way to make those connections to Peter Stone. Oh too late, she thought to herself. She felt a lump in her throat. Nobody knew that she had seen Peter after she left Degrassi. She had, and she felt guilty about their final parting…in Kenya…nobody knew…nobody knew about how she, this innocent Christian girl, pushed Peter over the edge.

"Hey, listen, I know I come on strong, and that's just me, but I guess I'm sorry. I just can't help how I just want to talk to you and *5 second pause* get lost in your eyes. Besides, you're Christian, don't you believe in forgiveness?" Declan said while still gazing into Darcy's eyes.

The last statement enraged Darcy. Is he still trying to play me she thought? "Okay, now you listen, I am not a Christian. But yes I am forgiving; I just don't forgive easily, especially to blue eyed guys who can't go a sentence without flirting.

Declan was about to say oh so you have noticed my eyes too, but he decided that it would be best to comply with Darcy's request, or rather subtle demand. He didn't know why, but she was his breathe of fresh air.

Not that it shouldn't have, but this shocked Darcy a bit that Declan swallowed whatever words he was about to say, and simply nodded his head. The two walked together in silence to where there class meets during a fire drill. The silence didn't bother Darcy for she was still lost in thought. Declan on the other hand wasn't taking to the silence so well, he had never not known what to say to a girl before. He had always flirted his way out of a bad situation, but that wasn't exactly working in his favor this time around.

Eventually they got to their class meeting place and most of the students were already there. A moment later the instructor began to call out their names one by one to verify that each one was there. Once all of that was settled the students were allowed to socialize at least until it was announced that they could return to class. Darcy got out her iPod, stuck the ear buds in her ears and then laid down on the grass. She saw a shadow approaching, she knew who it was without even opening her eyes.

"Go away, I'm busy praying to God" Darcy said sarcastically.

"Seriously Declan your going for _that_ type now?" Fiona said.

Darcy opened her eyes and sat up in a slight state of confusion. "Excuse me, _that _type?" she said in offense.

"Oh you know, school-ly, saintly and whatever else comes with your package." Fiona Coyne said.

"Okay…who are you?" Darcy asked slightly annoyed.

"This is my sister, Fiona." Declan said. "Fiona this is Darcy."

Before Darcy could respond, she heard a familiar voice, "Darce", Clare said.

"I see you hit it off with the Coyne twins" Clare said excitedly.

Darcy lifted her brow. "Actually I just meet the other half a second ago…and you know what they say about first impressions…follow your better judgment."

"Ooh look at St. good girl talking." Fiona said in her usual bubbly sarcasm.

Darcy was already irritated enough, so she stood up, walked up to Fiona and said plainly "Go fuck yourself". At that point she curtsied and walked away.

The Coyne's jaws dropped as well as Clare's. She couldn't believe that her sister cussed so…fluently. Clare's heart ached at her sister's actions. She felt that Darcy was a different person.

Declan was perplexed by the Christian girl's comment. But then again, he recalled, she did say she was not a Christian. Did that mean not currently? Not anymore? Or never at all?

***Sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up. I lost interest in writing the story. A new idea came to me the other day so I decided to continue writing. Let me know what you think about the story so far. What do you think about Darcy not being a Christian? What do you think about Declan trying to play the good guy card? Do you think Clare has taken offense? How do you want Fiona to be played later on? Right in what ya speculate & what u suggest in the REVIEWS. Thx. PLZ REVIEW :)**


End file.
